WrestleMania 36: the Greatest Voyage
"whenever Trouble strikes and whoever is the culprit who seek to cast a shadow in a part of our great world....you know where to find me."-Nathan Joseph Wallace WrestleMania XXXVI: The Greatest Voyage will be the 36th annual WrestleMania professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event produced by WWE, to be held on April 5, 2020 at the Raymond James Stadium in Tampa, Florida. the Wizarding World is infected by the Anbian Disease whilst threatening to explode into the Autistic World, the Legendary Nathan J. Wallace assembles a team of Elite Warriors to combat and counteract the Anbian Threat and take-down the source Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter Synopsis "the Battle between Heaven and Hell has waged eternally. they're Armies come from collected souls on Earth. 2 Wars have broken out. Lawanda Dumore has sent Lieutenants to the Midwest and Great Plains to spy on places which Nathan Wallace makes an appearance. all the Devil, Malebolgia needs now is an Alien Soldier to lead his Army to the Gates of Heaven and Sto'vo'kor for one reason: Burn them Down. not if the Legendary Nathan Wallace will have anything to say about it..." Harry undergoes a scary and unusual transformation over the summer. Can the Order stop him mating, or will Hogwarts and the entire Wizarding World be overrun with Harry's offspring and explode over into the Autistic World? Not if the Legendary Nathan Joseph Wallace and the Global Autistic Army has anything to say about it. Trailer (Nathan's Heavy Breathing).....12:00 pm est, January 15th 2020 in the 21st Century Dry Dry Desert Highway in the Autistic/Imagination World. Movie Prologue in the second Week of August on a Tuesday 2019, at Curt's new place: the Clintonian Apartment Complex in Downtown Clinton, Legendary Autistic Warrior, Nathan Joseph Wallace now 29 years old, along with his dad visit Curt (for reason: Nathan's Safety and to ensure that Nathan doesn't get left at the mercy of Melvin (who is sick and has a hurt shoulder) who is eaten by ants and critters getting ready to be Stung by Bees, Wasps, Hornets, Drones or Johnny Flys). not too far from Nathan's back is his Imaginary friends: Gloom, Victreebel, Bell-Sprout, Weepebell, Tangela, Oddish, Togepi, Scotty the Scottish Oakley with a Klit and Bagpipe, Wallace the Clayed Brit and 4 N-Section agents who exited Howl-Five Subway TransRail-Station beneath the Apartment Complex. also he's being joined by a Johnny Fly as they Talk about Nathan coming out of Melvin's Shadow and how he picked up Dog food for sis (when she has a blind dog), picked up Fence panels for a family who wants them and did Dishes all by himself (for the 1st time since 2002) an hour prior to Nathan's Arrival to Curt's new place. and Talked about the Autistica as not only Holy Bible Preachers and Believers of God but they are trained in the Ways of the Force. that was until Dad informs Nathan that Curt will be taking them to Dairy Queen for lunch so Nathan huddled his Imaginary Friends before going. Nathan had 2 Agents Guard the Complex and the TransRail Station whilst 2 other N-Section agents had to Accompany Nathan and party to Dairy Queen. Nathan ate 2 Cheeseburgers fast as Sugar Ray Leonard Opening Crawl "He-who-must-not-be-named resurrects himself! the Wizarding World has heard a mysterious broadcast, a threat of Revenge in the sinister voice of LORD VOLDEMORT! THE AUTISTICA has dispatched secret Force Wielding Cardnials and Clergymen to gather intelligence while, the Legendary NATHAN WALLACE, a Member of the Autistica Knights, trains for battle against the growing ANBIAN ALIEN SPECIES. meanwhile the Evil LORD DRAKKON rages in search of the Dark Wizard, determined to destroy any threat to his Power......" The Dueling Start Robert Griggs:'' as the Colonel always says, Good men are hard to find.'' the story begins in the Autistic Embassy in Gary, Indiana where Laura Wallace, Ed Wallace, Colonel Samuel Trautman and CIA field officer in the Autistic Embassy, Robert Griggs leave to go to the sands of the Indiana Dunes where Nathan Joseph Wallace gets ready for a Bat'leth Duel with a member of the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance. Nathan defeated this formidable foe with wiser experience and minor cuts and a bruise to show it as later he is working in a Japanese Samurai Monastery as this is the 1st day of the relocated Canyon High School in Gary. meanwhile the Evil Power Ranger Lord Drakkon and his loyal henchmen travel to the Skelos Badlands fighting Sil Aliens and Brutes looking for the wayfinder, belonging to the long-deceased Tom Riddle. Drakkon is also here because he knows that a dark power was behind his master, the late Rita Repulsa and he is determined to find it. After slaughtering the natives, he finds the wayfinder device in a chest and allows it to lead the way to find the root of Lord Zedd's strength, deep in Unknown Space. Landing at the foot of an enormous citadel, Drakkon pulls out his Saba blade and enters, eventually reaching a vast chamber lined with worn statues of Sith legends. As he descends into its depths, he hears the Emperor mocking him; Drakkon's declaration that he had destroyed Rita Repulsa is dismissed: "I made Rita." Lightning dances around the Evil Power Ranger as he listens to the taunting words, spoken in a voice transitioning from that of the Emperor himself to that of Snoke and, finally, to that of Vader: "I am every voice...you have ever heard...inside your head." Drakkon, unshaken, proceeds further into the citadel, walking for some time among the towering effigies. His path lit by his blade, Drakkon eventually wanders into a maze of unfamiliar equipment tended by robed acolytes. Tall cylinders filled with a sickly golden liquid hold motionless, incomplete bodies with the mutilated visage of the dead Penguin from Batman Returns; the Emperor's earlier words that he created the previous Supreme Leader are confirmed. Among these machines, bound by innumerable tubes and wires to machines of support and sustenance, is the emaciated figure of Palpatine himself. Drakkon raises his Saba blade and Dragon Dagger, but the Emperor speaks and stays his hand, explaining that the First Order was merely a harbinger of what he could bring about. A threat from Drakkon seems to amuse Palpatine, who assures Drakkon that he has died before, and issues a familiar promise: the dark side is a pathway to many abilities some consider to be unnatural. Drakkon asks what Palpatine would give him; the Dark Lord replies simply: "Everything." At the surface, the ice cracks and yields as innumerable Star Destroyers ascend from the frozen sea into the tempestuous sky. With this, an ominously smiling Palpatine orders Drakkon to kill Nathan and so end the Jedi Order and so that the Evil Ranger will take his place as the new Emperor when the Resistance ends. However, he also issues a warning: that Nathan is not who he expects. Cocoon on #4 Pivet drive, Harry Potter slowly woke to the soft tickling on the right side of his neck, just under his chin, it was in the middle of a warm July night and for the first time in ages he hasn't stayed up for his birthday. he twitched at his hand went to brush off whatever it was when he touched what it felt like a worm. Harry's eyes immediately snapped open. he tried to pull it off but it seemed to be attached. Harry Potter: Eh? a Leech! how did a Leech get on to me?! Harry got up Quickly and tiptoed to the hand mirror that lay on his small wooden desk, picked it up and switched on the lamp ad placing his glasses on his nose. what he saw made him shriek in fright. a small pink throbbing tentacle was easing his way out of his flesh, writhing him in the air. this was soon followed by other pin throbbing tentacles that slithered under his skin and shot out of his body sticking to the low ceiling of his bedroom. Harry tried to desperately pull away but he was like a puppet tied by the tentacles to the ceiling above making a cocoon. he shouted in terror as he was pulled from the floor to the cocoon. his knees tucking against his chest as the tentacles moved his limbs for him as he entered the cocoon. Harry Potter:'' HELP ME!!'' he screamed in absolute horror as the Tentacles rapidly began to engulf him completely, he let out a muffled cry as the last thing he saw was Vernon Dursley bursting through the door, his face purple with rage, his eyes bulging out of his skull. Unlce Vernon Dursley: Dear God! Anbian Dreams Narcissa Malfoy: Draco! ...cried Narcissa Malfoy as she pushed open the door to her sons room Draco Dormiens Harry Couldn't Believe it, Friends and Maggots "Eurgh! Madame Pomphery! i'm not eating these!" Fusion Harry looked at Malfoy who is staring at him with a predatory look Instincts Harry woke up in the infirmary again Honey and Pots Harry opened his eyes to find himself and Draco Eggs is Eggs "Can you see them yet Hermionie?" asked Ron 6.4 Children Harry starred at his Son for a moment Kin "Draco" asked Harry Fever "No sign of them yet Severus?" The Calm the Tower was silent at night as Harry Slept in his nest The Storm the Group with the Thud on the Floor of the main living room Temple Destroyed Lord Drakkon: Give it up, Nathan! Your Time is Over! Nathan J. Wallace: this is not going to go the way you think Lord Drakkon! as the developments in the Wizarding World continues to deteriorate further into a total emergency crisis, the Evil Lord Drakkon took advantage of this development to launch his attack on Autistic Sholin/Buddist Monastery in the Centavar Highlands in the Malpraiso Delta region in the Northern Mariana Islands. Trautman Captured Colonel Trautman and a handful of Serta Freedom Fighters assisted by the Johnny Fly populace are ready to intercept the intruders. the Anbian horde arrive too fast and slaughtered several serta sheeps and Johnny Flys and captured Trautman and Party and that those remaining on the battle field were forced into full-scale retreat. this was a massacre beyond belief. The members of N Section heeded the Sakyr's evacuation order and fled the city of Pikerme. Lieutenant N-3 fought his way through a number of Anbian forces, rescuing a number of captured civilians in the process, before receiving a transmission from Captain N-2, who was pinned down near the Royal Serta Security Forces headquarters. N-3 destroyed the Sil Brutes attacking N-2. Together, they destroyed or went around other battle droids and Armored Assault Tanks. Kael ordered Sykes to follow him as they moved through the plaza to escape into the swamps. Along the way, Sykes picked up a vehicular upgrade. They then arrived at a hangar protected by two tanks. Kael ordered Sykes to destroy them, and the captain realized the tanks were protecting STAP-2s. The two stole the speeders and escaped into the countryside. War-Room Meeting word of the Massacre and Trautman's capture spread through the rural areas of the Autistic World. Condition Red Robert Griggs: ''if it can be done, i want you to know upfront that if you're Captured or if any of this leaks, we'll deny any participation or even knowledge of your existence.'' Nathan J. Wallace: i'm used to it. Gary, Indiana Autistic Embassy's CIA Field Officer, Robert Griggs alerted Nathan that Trautman an crew had been captured by the Anbians and nothing is being done by the U.S. to get him back and warned him if Nathan is undertaking a mission to prevent Anbian Expansion into the Autistic World or the Real World then he'll have to consider the risk that if he's captured or if any part of Nathan's plan is leaked to the Evil Powers (Russia, Iran, China, North Korea, Venezuela, Cuba) the U.S will deny any participation of even knowledge of his existence. Nathan accepts the risks and decides to go to Marrakesh. I Don't want any Trouble Nathan, N Section, Nathan Squad Police Guard and the Elite Marines arrive at The Marrakesh-Menara Airport in an effort to blockade the Anbian expansion into Africa The Spread Voldemort: it's About time, the one known as Nathan, listens to our story. One night, Symphony introduces Alex to Harry. Alex and Harry reach out to each other out of loneliness, and start a relationship after Louis Auto Driscoll visits Alex. He convinces her that Harry was the subject of biological testing by the U.S. government while he was in Hogwarts, and says the anonymous phone calls she has been receiving were made by government agents, witches and wizards in anticipation of his arrival. After they make love, Harry tells Alex that their room has become infested by bugs sent there by the government as part of their experiments. Broken Arrow Wing Attack Plan R On a trading outpost in Kerkrade, Netherlands, the N Section's Intelligence officer Captain N-2 meets with a contact, a man named Tivik, who reveals that an Wizarding World cargo pilot defected from the Ministry of Magic the day before and is telling people that they are making a weapon with the Kyber crystals from Jeddah, Saudi Arabia. After persuasion from N-2, Tivik reveals that the weapon is a "planet killer" and that Rook is telling people that Galen Erso, an old friend of Saw Gerrera's, sent him. in Hogwarts Tivik's rumors were proven true. all options turn to one ultimate Weapon to stop the Anbian infestation and destroy it's queen once and for all: the Wizard Cannon! "Section 26 subsection D Paragraph 5 need to know" Nathan, N-2 and N-3 arrive in Sousse where N-2 expects to meet up with a Partisan contact. N-3 stays on the ship while Nathan and N-2 set out to find N Section's contact, but the duo is caught in the middle of an armed uprising against the Anbians led by Mr. Freeze's partisans. Nathan and N-2 find safety only after N-3 disobeys orders to stay on the U-Wing and comes to their aid. After fighting off the Anbians, the convoy returns to Tythoni Square where the uprising had taken place. Reinforcements have arrived; N-3 is mistaken for an actual Bajoran Servant of Cardassia transporting prisoners. N-3 tries to play along but the disguise is foiled. They are only saved by the intervention of blind Autistica warrior Chaariot and 2012 Pacific war vet, Blazer, guardians of the Kyber temple on Jeddah of which the Wizarding World is stripping of its treasures. After the Anbian reinforcements are fought off, the group thinks they are in the clear until a group of Varox Bounty Hunters, including Proxima, arrives and takes over the square and turns it into a block of ice, kidnapping Nathan, N-2, and the two guardians with N-3 having gone back to the ship. Proxima feels that N-2 was hostile towards Mr. Freeze and the Varox during the uprising because he shot one of their own who was preparing to throw a grenade at a tank next to which Nathan was hiding. Nathan reveals to the Varox that he is the son of Laura & Ed Wallace and the partisans take them to their headquarters in the Icy Frozen Catacombs of an Ice Cream factory outside Sousse and imprison them to be interrogated by Mr. Freeze. Plan R Attack Profile Nathan J. Wallace: how strange. People in the country of Morocco say they know me. when nobody in the Middle East Does..... Mr. Freeze: but i do. the Hogwarts and Hogsmeade began construction of the Wizard Cannon. On the Ravenclaw Dorm' Sky box, Aberforth Dumbledore monitors construction of the Hogwarts's ultimate survival weapon, the Wizard Cannon. As he looks on, the Superlaser is being installed. Dr. Mittenhand enters the sky box and approaches Dumbledore on the bridge. Dumbledore expresses his concern over the defected cargo pilot, who is spreading rumors in Jeddah about the Anbian's existence. He tells Dr. Mittenhand that his time is up as far as completing the cannon goes, and that the his Brother Albus Dumbledore would not tolerate any more delays on the project. Suggesting that both problems should be solved together with a test of the weapon, Dumbledore makes it clear to Dr. Mittenhand that failure will not be tolerated. "Just a Cello!" Palpatine: at Last! Nathan J. Wallace: Huh? Palpatine:'' My Boy......'' Nathan J. Wallace: ''How Dare You?!'' Palpatine: i have been every voice..... Snoke: You have EVER HEARD! Darth Vader: ''inside your Head.'' Nathan J. Wallace: Who are you? and what do you want? with the Wizard Cannon being built and 48 hours away from becoming operational word of the Wizard Cannon project has quickly spread as the population of the Wizarding world who are not infected by the Anbian horde want out and off-world. Autism took a risky and unwarranted gamble and began sending Starships and Shuttles to evacuate the Wizarding World. Nathan's suspicion about the Wizard Cannon has all led to a variable conclusion: he and crew regroup at the Oxymoron Nuclear Power Plant Monitoring Station in Key Biscayne, Florida. to Autism, Stationing a Nuclear Power Plant in the Florida Keys is an Illegal Operation and direct violation of the 2001 Romulus Peace Treaty, the same treaty which Ended the 2001 Wrestling Wars in December 2001. Nathan and crew confirms that Oxymoron was shipping 5 Soviet made Nuclear Warheads and 2 Soviet SB-5 Nuclear Torpedoes to the Wizarding World to fuel the Wizard Cannon in an attempt to stop the Anbian Queen. Survival Kit Check Town Reconnoitering: Harry's Alive w/ Pilers Josh: he's Alive. you gotta get outta here. Genesis: has she gotten to you too? Nathan J. Wallace: What's Happened? Josh: he's killed Denise and Ryan and he's coming after you. Nathan J. Wallace: (jittering) Go, Fly! Col. Samuel Trautman: Nathan, Get Outta Here! Get the Hell Outta Here! Josh: Go! Anbian Alien: (Speaking Alien Language) Charge! Russian Soldier: (Speaking Russian) i heard a voice from that room! Somebody's here! Aided only by a Gloom (Pokemon) and a Johnny Fly, Nathan attacks the Compound and inflicts significant damage before being forced to retreat. the Johnny Fly, as well as Nathan, are wounded during the battle and Nathan sends the Johnny Fly and Gloom away before resuming his infiltration. but his 2nd rescue attempt had hit a major intersection as Devon Anderson killed high school students Denise and Ryan and had a fight with Josh before Josh warned Nathan that Devon's alive and back to come after not only Symphony but Nathan. but Symphony held her own against Devon in Combat until she ran Devon over with a decommissioned car but Devon disappeared. Draco beat up and interrogated Trautman about Nathan that whether or not he had a chance against the entire Anbian horde and if Nathan is a God. Trautman replied God will have mercy but Nathan won't. Synphony warns Josh that Devon's Alive and tried to kill her. meanwhile in the compound, Harry's movements and behavior become more erratic as he fights the Anbian bugs, invisible to the audience, that he claims are infesting his body. Alex soon joins in this behavior. Craig tries to convince Alex to leave Harry, and mentions that a man named Dr. Sweet is looking for him, but is sent away by Alex after Harry has an episode. Over time, they isolate themselves from the outside world, sealing themselves in their room and covering it with flypaper and aluminum foil and lighting it with the glow from bug zappers. Harry, believing that a colony of microscopic bugs was implanted in one of his teeth, tears it out of his head. Using a child's microscope, he says he sees the bugs in the remains of the crushed tooth, as does Alex. Draco Malfoy: are you insane American mud-blood? one man against an entire horde? who do you think this Nathan Wallace is? God? Col. Samuel Trautman: oh, God will have mercy. He Won't. Harry Potter: ''THEY'RE EATING ME!!'' Trautman Rescued Malebolgia: you..FOOL! i put you on Earth to make sure Harry Potter keeps his end of the bargain! Violator: Why expect Harry Potter to lead the Army Anyway? what are you thinkin'? it should be me! it should be me i had the tenure! it's not fair! it's not fair! and that's exactly the kind of talk we don't tolerate around here right boss? Malebolgia: Enough! Harry Potter must choose to murder Dumbledore and His own Friends then my Army will be Complete. With Aberforth Dumbledore having seized control of the Wizard Cannon project, Dr. Mittenhand departs the Wizarding World in his Cargo Ship en route for Shy Guy Canyon in the Autistic World, where he plans to expose the Autistic Resistance sympathizer in Galen Erso's Science team. Meanwhile, the N Section, also seeking out Galen Erso and rescue Trautman, approaches the Shy Guy Canyon rift in their Galileo 5 type shuttlecraft. The Islands stormy conditions hinder their approach, and as a Aubrio Cliffhanger guides them towards the Anbian Occupied US Government Testing Underground installation, they crash whilst attempting to avoid Culprit detection. Genesis and Craig infiltrated the Complex to discover Devon's whereabouts. but little did they know Devon had infiltrated the complex too and killed 5 Anbians and 6 Russians to evade detection as he goes after genesis and Craig while Slaughtering Anbian horde and Evil Power Soldiers. Skillfully evading security Battle Droids, Nathan tracks down Trautman and Galen in the supposed-abandoned US Government Testing Underground Cave Installation Complex facility on the rift of the Shy Guy Canyon mountain pass, where N-2 chooses not to kill Galen. When Dr. Mittenhand arrives and threatens to have Galen's science team killed for causing the security leak, Galen confesses he is responsible. Dr. Mittenhand executes the team nevertheless, and Nathan makes his presence known and reaches Trautman just as he is about to be tortured with a flamethrower just as a GAI bombing raid begins, leaving Galen fatally wounded. Galen dies in Nathan's arms before he, Trautman and his N Section comrades rescue several other Prisoners and hijack a Hind helicopter to escape the Underground Complex but The helicopter is damaged during takeoff and quickly crashes, not before Devon injures Genesis and Kills Craig and flees without a trace therefore forcing the escapees to flee across the sand on foot across the Dry Dry Desert. Dry Dry Desert Pursuit Zaysen: ''(Speaking Russian): Spetsnaz! Report in immediately! Spetsnaz! answer, do you hear me?'' Symphony: ''you wanna play?'' Zaysen: Who are you? Synphony: come out and play, dammit! Zaysen: (Speaking Russian) ''Kourov, you'll be roasted like Rotisserie Chicken (Rasputin) if you don't tell me what is happening down there! '''Kourov:' (Speaking Russian) Let's Go. Violator: ''Hey Hey! Get Outta my Way! i'm gonna get Nathan so worked up he'll kill Harry Potter without blinkin'! when i'm done with you they're gonna change your name to "Steak"!'' Ron Weasley: Blimey! they Fly now? Nathan J. Wallace: Yep, they fly now! 2 Anbian owned Species Bio-Ships pursues Nathan and N-2 all over the Dry Dry Desert, until in the small Oasis area Nathan destroys one of them with a Mini-Photon Torpedo fired from the Falcon Summoner. A furious Harry sends His Sons and Anbian Sil Brutes under Draco and his Sons and Brutes to kill them, but they are quickly routed and killed. An injured Draco attacks Nathan with his bare hands, but is overcome and killed. Wolly Bully Mujahideen Deputy Commander of the Eastern District of Koopa Canyon, Kamran Shah arrives to escort Nathan and N-2 to their home base. Josh, Symphony and Freedom arrive and the 6 are picked up by reporter Miller. Devon kills Mr and Mrs Walker while in they're vehicle to the horror of Josh and Synphony and to the chagrin of Nathan and N-2. Devon injures freedom as Symphony searches the warehouse in an abandoned Chemical treatment plant whist Josh searches Devon's old childhood hut. along the way the pair are confronted by Russian Spetznaz soldiers led by Kourov. Nathan waits in the Desert as a Sludge disposal Truck driven by Violator the Clown heads on a full Ramming Speed Collision Course toward him. Nathan activates his Claymore Lightsaber and jumps over the truck and summons his Shark Cycle to pursue Violator. Nathan J. Wallace: ''it's Too Dangerous, Clark. i need to go alone.'' Teen Clark Kent: we're all in this till to the end. Alpha 6: ''if this fails then it is all for nothin'.'' Colin Creevey:'' We're not Alone.'' Neville Longbottom: we've got friends out there. '' '''Hermoinie Granger:' Good people will fight if we lead them. Ron Weasley: they've taken enough of us. it's about bloody time we take the War to them! Percy Weasley: What our mothers and fathers fought for.... Fred & George Weasley: Today we make our Last Stand and we won't Surrender! Siege of Harry's Compound Lord Voldemort:'' now you two coming together with a deserter is your undoing, Harry Potter! Let the Final Battle Begin!'' the Wizarding World came into view across several vast cities across the Autistic World whilst a dark Unidentified Cloud from another galaxy was spotted in Tactical Sensor and Radar range by Autistic Moon Base 1 on the Jovian Moon and came into view from the other side. Before heading to Hogwarts to deliver the plans to the School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. the Anbian convoy was scheduled to stop at Harry's compound to get the superlaser control plans. Around the same time, Harry also returned to His Compound in order to have his offspring scour through the abandoned complex for any and all Atomic Cannon-related project files made by Galen Erso. Harry's motive was to see if there were any irregularities, after the Symbiote informed Harry that he could only earn Voldemort's favor if he proved that Erso didn't reveal anything regarding the Anbian's weaknesses to the Galaxy after the secrecy of the Anbian Species had been compromised with the Genocidal destruction of Pikerme. A Dr. Sweet arrives, and tells Alex that Harry has escaped Hogwarts while under treatment in the dungeon and that delusions about insects are a known symptom of Harry's mental illness. whilst in the canyon rift, the Global Autistic Coalition was waiting, however, and the Rebel and Resistance starfighters intercepted the Sil Alien convoy above The compound. Aided by the element of surprise, Nathan Wallace and Colonel Trautman sent teams to set up a distraction to allow them to infiltrate the Compound's Citadel Tower and locate the plans. Wallace and Trautman, posing as Technician Kent Deezling and Lieutenant Colin Hakelia after knocking the two out and stealing their uniforms, proceeded to enter the security complex. They then lured a K-2X droid over to an isolated area so K-2SO could find the direct path to the plans via the droid's embedded map. K-2SO found the path and warned them that three squads of sil Aliens stood in their way. As Nathan and Trautman make their way to the Citadel Comm Tower vault, Zaysen and his forces surround them. But before the duo are overwhelmed, Wolly Bully and Sam the Sham Mujahideen forces attack the Anbians in a surprise cavalry charge as Nathan then gave the Elite Marines and N Section the order to detonate the explosives. The battle began with Autistic Elite Marines setting off multiple explosives on the landing pads around the Anbian Underground complex (shortly delayed by command center staff watching the explosions before Harry ordered them to deploy the base garrison). This attracted many of the Anbian horde and Evil Power soldiers at the base, providing Nathan, Trautman, and K-2SO the distraction they needed to get further inside the Citadel and search for the Wizard Cannon plans while the rest of Elite Marines, Nathan Squad Guard and N Section dealt with the compound garrison. The starfighters faced tough opposition, and the spaceport began firing its ground-based emplacements, but slowly the Rebels overwhelmed the Imperial fleet. The fighters crippled the convoy and captured the Wizard Cannon Schematic plans, and one by one, the remaining Imperial ships were destroyed. One battlecruiser, with much of its crew dead, escaped the fighting into deep space, while other ships fled into Toprawa's atmosphere. These vessels were nonetheless destroyed, as were all escape shuttles launched from them. Some of the crashing ships inflicted damage on the city below. When the Syndicate learned of the leak After discovering the incursion, Onizuka responded quickly. Declaring Shy Guy Canyon, Koopa Canyon, Mount Rugged, Dry Dry Ruins Dry Dry Outpost and Dry Dry Desert, restricted areas, the Syndicate established a blockade, preventing any Autistic from leaving the area with the plans. while in another side of the multiverse, Kevin Sullivan ordered James Mitchell to prepare the DemonXBunny Multiverse for a jump to hyperspace and to inform Su Yung of the situation. Devon Anderson, who realized the plans were now in the hands of Autism, heads toward the area on foot, and the Autistic Army realized they needed a way to get the plans out of the Quarantine zone as soon as possible. N Section technician J-1 soon intercepted an Imperial signal indicating the Autistic grand army had engaged Evil Power forces in the desert. Despite not receiving authorization to attack Scarif, Admiral Rai decided to divert his ship, the Pro-trinity (with the USS Enterprise NCC-1701-A in tow), to the tropical area. After being informed of the situation, Mon Mothma requested she speak with Rai but was told he had returned to his ship in preparation for battle. Deciding to go through with the attack, the Autistic Coalition Fleet was scrambled and departed for the Dry Dry Desert. When Bail Organa received word of the victory in space, he prepared to set out for Toprawa in the USS Enterprise NCC-1701-A . In the plan the Toprawa Rebels had devised, the Enterprise-A would enter the Toprawa system, using its diplomatic immunity as protection. When the Enterprise-A approached the planet, the Rebels on the surface would transmit the plans. However, Leia insisted that she be the one to take the Enterprise-A, reminding her father that as she was known for traveling on missions of mercy, her presence would raise less suspicion. Bail relented and Leia set off for Toprawa in the Enterprise-A, commanded by Captain Spock Soon after, the rest of the Autistic Coalition fleet arrived to support the initial assault squadron. Following the arrival of the Autistic Colition's fleet, Rai ordered all squadron leaders to report in then assigned them duties; Red and Gold Squadrons were to defend the fleet, while Blue Squadron was ordered to get to the surface to reinforce those battling on the beaches. 12 X-wings, including Blue Leader Antoc Merrick, and a single U-wing made it through the opening before Shield Gate control ordered the gate closed. 7 other X-Wings attempted to get through with the rest of their squadron but none of them made it; one was shot down, two were destroyed when they impacted the shield and the other four attempted to pull out but one was destroyed when it collided with the gate station. The remaining members of Blue Squadron in space, now consisting of 1 U-wing and 3 X-wings, brought down the bridge shield generators of a Star Destroyer along with one TIE fighter as they helped the rest of the rebel fleet. After Blue Squadron had made it through, Red Squadron attempted a diversionary attack on the Shield Gate by using 10 of their X-Wings to eliminate the defense turrets, losing a number of their ships in the process to enemy fire but inflicting severe damage to many of the turbolasers. This tactic drew the attention of several defense turrets, creating an opening for Gold Squadron to begin their attack run on the Shield Gate. Using 10 of their Y-Wings, Gold Leader (Captain Jon Vander) instructed his pilots to begin their initial bombardment, warning his pilots to use caution around the defense towers. Gold Squadron conducted several bombing runs on the shield gate, utilizing proton bombs in the process but lost 3 Y-Wings on the first run. The battle intensified as the Evil Powers forces launched Mi-G 21 fighters in response from its Star Destroyers and the shield gate, which began to batter the rebel cruisers with Machine Gun fire and shooting down many starfighters, including Red Five (Pedrin Gaul). After seeing that there was no progress on that front, Admiral Rai ordered the fleet to engage the Star Destroyers. Nathan J. Wallace: It' Okay that we're here. Termoid: It's Okay that you're here. let that be! Oddish: Can he do that? Gloom: ''yesk he can do that!'' Once inside the base, N-2, K-2, and Nathan made their way to the data vault. After disabling the technician, K-2 began searching for the files as N-2 and Nathan entered the vault. After noticing the dead technician, a multitude of Anbian Aliens besieged the main archive room, while K-2 managed to hold many of them off with a single blaster pistol. After withstanding heavy blaster fire, K-2 located the Wizard Cannon plans and marked the canister. He then locked Nathan and N-2 in the vault to allow them enough time to retrieve the plans, and was subsequently destroyed fending off Anbian Alien hordes, taking down the archive room console in the process. As the rest of the Elite Marines, Clones and Nathan Squads held down the line, Chirrut Îmwe heard the sound of walkers headed their way. He yelled at Baze Malbus, who then turned around and saw an AT-ACT headed their way. Now outmatched due to the presence of the walkers, the Rebels were forced to fall back to the beach, with a number of them being cut down by fire from stormtroopers and the pursuing walkers. As the Rebels reached a beach and dug in, Baze fired a smart rocket at a pursuing AT-ACT, to no effect. However, right before it could obliterate their position the walker was fired on and destroyed by Blue Squadron's X-wings, which had arrived to provide support. Another walker was brought down by a U-wing when its door-mounted ion cannon disabled its legs and a third exploded when an X-wing fired on its open cargo bed. With Blue Squadron having made it through the shield gate, the Imperial air defenses were scrambled in order to defend the Citadel Tower from the rebel incursion. Rebel X-wings engaged the numerous TIE strikers stationed on Scarif, with both sides suffering substantial casualties. As the air battle raged on, Merrick ordered a U-wing gunship to reinforce the overwhelmed troops on the beach while the rest of the squadron defended them from Imperial fire. As the battle progressed, Dr. Mittenhand ordered the deployment of his Death trooper guard squadron via TIE/rp Reaper attack lander. The transport was escorted by TIE strikers which proved too much for General Merrick and resulted in his death. Autistic Grand Army continued to draw out the Anbian/Axis garrison, allowing Nathan and N-2 the time they needed to recover the plans. Following this, Rook was tasked with opening the deflector shield so that the plans could be transmitted to the Alliance flagship above the planet. Bodhi directed Chirrut Îmwe and Baze Malbus to the master power switch for communications on Scarif. The two managed to turn off the signal disruptor, but perished doing so though not before killing the entire complement of Death Troopers sent against them. Rook managed to contact the Alliance flagship and told them they had to open the deflector shield to allow the Death Star plans to be transmitted to them. Shortly after, a thermal imploder was thrown into his ship, killing him and destroying the shuttle. Having received Rook's transmission, Raddus formulated a plan to break open the Compound's shields. Inside the Scarif Citadel Tower, Mr. Mittenhand, along with two death troopers, opened a security door to the archive vault and began to shoot at Trautman and Nathan. Trautman managed to kill the two troopers, but was hit by Mittenhand, rendering him unconscious. Jyn continued her ascent to the escape hatch at the top of the vault and exited onto the roof of the Citadel Tower. On top of the base was the communications dish. After reorienting it, Jyn prepared to send the plans to the Rebel fleet when Krennic appeared. Whilst Krennic confronted her, declaring the Empire's inevitable victory, Andor regained consciousness and made his way to the roof of the station. Right before Krennic was about to kill Jyn, Andor shot the director. Far above, the Alliance Fleet was taking a significant beating. Although the rebel fleet scrambled its ships and defense cannons, endless waves of TIE fighters battered the rebel ships, destroying a GR-75 medium transport and damaging one of the Nebulon-B frigates, while the Pro-Trinity's shielding was reduced to half strength. Gold Leader gave an order for his squadron to form on his wing, informing them that a path had been cleared. Along with four of his squadron mates, Vander launched multiple ion torpedoes at a Star Destroyer, disabling it. Noticing the disabled capital ship, Admiral Raddus contacted a Sphyrna-class corvette and explained his plan to break open the shield. The corvette he had chosen to carry out his plan was the Lightmaker, commanded by Kado Oquoné. The ship had earlier sustained heavy damage and was covering the line of retreat. Having evacuated all non-essential personnel, leaving a skeleton crew behind including Oquoné himself, the corvette rammed the disabled Destroyer and activated its sublight engines, sending it on a collision course for the other one. Admiral Gorin, seeing the incoming hazard, ordered full reverse thrust to avoid the collision, but it was too late. As the two Star Destroyers collided, they broke apart and fell towards Scarif, crashing into the orbital docking station that controlled the deflector shield, disabling it. Nathan J. Wallace: Do not try to retreat. you cannot escape. we will not attack if you do not run. we do not want to hurt you. After disabling the Compound's shields Nathan and N-2 were able to successfully transmit the Death Star plans to the Alliance flagship above Desert. with the Compound's Shields down, Nathan, N Section, Wolly Bully Mujahideen, Sam the Sham Mujahideen, the Elite Marines along with a contingent of Nathan Squads and Clone troopers and other soldiers from 70+ countries, boarded the compound in an attempt to arrest Harry Potter. The Autistic Grand Army decided to capture the Communications center of the Compound. They would use its burst transmission system, capable of quickly transmitting compressed data, to send the plans to the Enterprise-A ''before the Axis of Evil could jam the signal. The N Section leader N-2 planned to launch an assault on the research facility while N Section agent N-5 infiltrated the base and took the Wizard Cannon control plans stored there.6 As the Autistics began their assault on the Compound, intending to punch through the reception building and across a landing field to the communications center, N-5 made his way through the facility by a different route. Using a password bypass that had been added to the system by the Nathan Squad Red Section Leader St. Pieter, N-5 gave himself the security clearance he needed to go anywhere in the Compound with impunity. Donning an Imperial uniform, he set off for the quarters of Facet Anamor, Executive Personnel Officer for the facility. After drugging Anamor and obtaining the schematics of the research station from her computer terminal, N-5 headed to the room of Facet's father, Head of Research Druth Anamor. Using the password bypass, N-5 downloaded the Wizard Cannon schematics onto a set of discs, then had a brief but vicious fight with the elder Anamor. N-5 killed him and, his goal in hand, made his way to the communications center. The other Autistics, meanwhile, had arrived at the communications center. Nathan Squad Black Section, led by Commander Bria Tharen, formed a perimeter outside the center to hold off the Axis assault while the communications technicians prepared to transmit. The Axis forces had destroyed the NASA spacecraft, rendering an escape impossible, but the Rebel soldiers had been instructed to hold the comm center as long as they possibly could.8 When Storm reached the comm center, he met Vermilion, who was carrying the discs with the rest of the plans. They were not in the clear yet, though; as fake panels slid down all around them, the Rebels realized they were surrounded by a squad of Russian Soldiers led by Facet Anamor. As Anamor drew on Storm, Vermilion threw himself at her, and Anamor shot him. Storm, in turn, killed her, and without their leader, the rest of the stormtroopers fell quickly. In his dying moments, Vermilion gave Storm the frequency, 1215, and the code word, "Skyhawk", that he would need to transmit the plans. The Toprawa plans contained information on the Death Star's hull and life support information, while those Storm had retrieved from the base held the designs for the superlaser. The Rebels had had other plans in motion at the same time as the Toprawa operation, and agent Kyle Katarn had obtained a third set, containing specifications on weapons emplacements and engineering details, from a facility on Danuta. Storm compressed all these plans into a single packet of data and prepared to transmit it to the ''Tantive IV, due to arrive in-system at any moment Harry kills Sweet, telling Alex that he was a robot sent by the U.S. government. Together, Harry and Alex elaborate upon Harry's beliefs in a conspiracy, including that Alex' son was kidnapped by the U.S. government to lead her and Harry to meeting and that each of them is infected with bugs that are meant to mate with one another and take over the world. In order to prevent this, Harry douse himself in gasoline and set himself on fire and Alex escaped. the audience sees the toys in Alex and Harry's room completely intact, with no sign of the aluminium foil, and opening shot of the film with the body of Dr. Sweet, in the room covered with foil but undamaged by fire. Which shot, if any, shows "reality" is left unclear. Hogwarts Nuclear Explosion Autistica God: Nathan Joseph Wallace, Son of Ed and Laura Wallace, we passed on All we know. this is your Destiny. 1,000 Generations of Autistic Warriors live in you now. but this is your fight. We will always be with you. No ones ever really gone. May the force be with you, Always. Nathan J. Wallace: ''To be or Not to be? Harry Potter, your Journey nears it's end.'' Lord Drakkon: ''this will be the Final Word in the Story of Harry Potter!'' the Praxis-style Nuclear devastation of Hogwarts was felt in every portion of the Multiverse including the Bunny-verse and and the Autistic World. Allie & Rosemary in the Multiverse and Nathan J. Wallace in the Autistic World. Nathan before the explosion ordered most of the Autistic people evacuated from Hogwarts during the night whist Nathan and his Autistic Spec-Ops forces raided Harry Potter's bug infested safe house in a town in the middle of a Khyber pass-type mountain canyon. now a Man-hunt is underway to arrest Harry Potter is on. starting with a AWAC tracking Harry Potter's movements as his Species Bio Ship makes a mid-course deviation from his current trajectory to Mexico to re-Kidnap Alexandria Louis Mack. Nathan returns a hero the Trial of the Anbian-infected Witches and Wizards WrestleMania Weekend Storylines On the Highway to Hell! this story began on 4 pivet drive in London. where Anbians warped and mutated the body of Harry Potter. this very issue has got Autistic People hot in recent months especially when the Crown Prince of Saudi Arabia stopped WWE from making a flight home because the Anbians attacked the Autistic Embassy in Dhaharan. Alexandria Louise Mack changed her nationality to American to a Mortville Citizen. and since then she appeared in Backyard Wrestling shows and beating down several BYW Wrestlers beyond recognition like they were Mortville's P.O.W. however 2 wars broke out in January 2020. Separate Hotels * Tampa Airport Marriott (Nathan's chosen hotel and Public relations place) * Holiday Inn Express and Suites Tampa I-75 at Bruce B. Downs (Alex Mack's Chosen Hotel and Public Relations place * Town 'n' County park, within Tampa, Florida Russia vs Canada on December 2nd, Dreamland World Weekly in conjuction with Chojin Wrestling, sanctioned a 12-round Intergalactic Grappling Heavyweight Championship bout between UFC 6 Tournament Champion, Oleg Taktarov and Reigning champion and UFC 3 Runner-up Finalist, Harold Howard. Adrawing Inspiration from * AAA TripleMania XXVII * Impact Bound For Glory 2019 * YouTube Mania 1 * YouTube Mania 2 * ACW Animania 5 * IBW WrestleBowl 2 * BYWE Mania * NGJPW WrestleFest 8 * NGJPW WrestleFest 9 * AEW All Out * MEBW Backyard Mania 3 * BYW Mania 3 * BTW Mania 2 * NJPW Wrestle Kingdom 14 day 1 * NJPW Wrestle Kingdom 14 day 2 * MLW Saturday Night SuperFight Opening Intro: Tribute to the Chojin Wrestling Legacy * "I Don't Know Why you don't want me"- Rosanne Cash * Nathan Wallace, the Antonio Inoki of Chojin Wrestling * Grandpa, King and Kid Muscle the founders of Chojin Wrestling * Nathan's unprecedented 8 Chaos World Tournament Victories (2004, 2007, 2008, 2009, 2010, 2011, 2012 and 2018) Matches AAA Triplemania XXVII/AAA Triplemania Regia AEW All Out NGJPW WrestleFest VIII and IX Bound For Glory 2019 BYW Mania 3/BTW Mania 2 Wrestle Kingdom 14 day 1 feat Pro Wrestling NOAH Wrestle Kingdom 14 day 2 Theme Songs WrestleMania IX-XIV theme "Black or White" by Michael Jackson "When Legends Rise" "That Summer" by Garth Brooks (Non-Title Triple Threat match) "Everybody Hurts" by REM "Buddy Holly" by Wheezer "I Don't Know Why you don't want me" -Roseanne Cash (Opening Intro: history of Chojin Wrestling) "Whats Up" by DJ Miko "Jeremy" by Pearl Jam "Whats Up" by 4 Non Blondes "Smooth Criminal" by Michael Jackson "Beat It" by Michael Jackson "Zombie" by the Cranberries (Nathan's Chosen Theme) "Whatever it takes" by imagine dragons "Losing My Religion" by REM "Drop the Bombshell" by PowerMan 5000 Demolition's 2nd WWF theme Jedi Steps Broadcast CONCACAF South America Europe Africa Middle East Asia Oceania Antarctica Cooperate Champion Sponsors for the Event * Crazy Mike's Ultimate Pizza * Pizza Hut * Tombstone Pizza * DiGiorno * Pizzarific * Little Caesars Pizza * Little Nero's Pizza * Old El Paso * Chi Chis * Taco Bell * KFC * Ford * Mountain Dew * NewWave Communications * Samsung * Sony * LG * SNES * NES * N64 * Nintendo Gamecube * PS1 * PS2 * PS3 * PS4 Past PPV Events, Movies, Games and TV shows ALL IN! * Wild, Wild World of Jayne Mansfield * Dr. Strangelove (1968) * Rambo: First Blood (1982) * Rocky III (1982) * Rocky IV (1985) * 007: the Living Daylights (1987) * Rambo III (1988) * Batman (1989) * Rocky V (1990) * WrestleMania VII (1991) * Star Trek VI: the Undiscovered Country (1991) * Shin Kamen Rider Prolouge (1992) * Home Alone 2 (1992) * Batman Returns (1992) * Toys (1992) * Babylon 5: the Gathering (1993) * Wallace & Gromit: the Wrong Trousers (1993) * SummerSlam '93 * Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers the Movie (1995) * Species (1995) * Mortal Kombat (1995) * Executive Decision (1996) * Siege at Ruby Ridge: an American Tragedy (1996) * Soviet Strike (PS1) (1996) * Leperchaun 4 in Space (1996) * Spawn (1997) * Species 2 (1998) * the Faculty (1998) * the Negotiator (1998) * Enemy of the State (1998) * Green Mile (1999) * The Crow Salvation (2000) * Evolution (2001) * Chicken Run (2001) * Enough (2002) * Swimfan (2002) * Half Past Dead (2002) * Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (2004) * Species 3 (2004) * Devon's Ghost: Legend of the Bloody Boy (2005) * Star Wars Episode III: The Revenge of the Sith (2005) * The Bug (2006) * Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (2007) * Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (2009) * Invictus (2010) * Lego Harry Potter Years 1-4 (2010) * Apollo 18 (2011) * Money in the Bank (2011) * Lego Harry Potter Years 5-7 (2011) * Tokyo Species (2012) * Rouge One: a Star Wars Story (2016) * Power Ranger: Battle for the Grid (2019) * Polar a Netflix film (2019) * Star Wars Episode IX: The Rise Of Skywalker (2019) Power Rangers and other Heroes Batman and other Heroes Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger "Dino Buckler!" Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (1995 team) "it's Morphin' Time!" Aquitar Rangers "It's Morphin' Time!" Zeo "It's Morphin' Time!" Turbo "Shift into Turbo!" In Space "Let's Rocket!" Lost Galaxy "Galactic Rebirth, Go Galactic!" Lightspeed Rescue "Lightspeed Rescue!" "Titanium Power!" Time Force "Time for Time Force!" "Quantum Power!" Wild Force "Wild Access!" Ninja Storm "Ninja Storm, Ranger Form!" "Thunder Storm, Ranger Form!" "Samurai Storm, Ranger Form!" Dino Thunder "Dino Thunder, Power Up! HA!" SPD "SPD Emergency!" Mystic Force "Magical Source, Mystic Force!" Operation Overdrive "Overdrive Accelerate!" Jungle Fury "Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleashed!" RPM "RPM, Get in Gear!" Samurai "Samurizer! Go Go Samurai!" Megaforce "It's Morphin' Time! Go Go Megaforce!" Super Megaforce "It's Morphin' Time! Power Up! Super Mega Mode!" Dino Charge "It's Morphin' Time! Dino Charger Ready! Energize! ha! Unleash the Power!" Power Rangers (2017) "It's Morphin' Time!" Category:WrestleMania Category:2020 Category:Pro-wrestling special mega events